Nekrozoth
UNFINISHED Nekrozoth, Also know as the Omega Lord or The DarkMaker is The Main Antagonist of Multiversal Legends Expanded Universe. He is a former Prime Alpha and the Leader of the Prime Omegas that seek to bring destruction and chaos across the Multiverse so he could rule it and reign supreme. He is the actual creator of Evil and the supreme ruler of the hellish dimension called Oblivion. His goal is to either destroy, corrupt or conquer the Infinite multiverse and remake it in his own image. He is the evilest villain the mythos and the archenemy to all gods and supreme beings, and by far, the evilest being in the Omniverse. The darkest and tyrannical Supreme-being of all the universes and the most powerful enemy of all time. As the most recurring main villain of all, and the most evil being in existence, Nekrozoth was the one that caused all the evil in the first place, he caused almost every villain to join the side of evil, and was the one who orchestrated all of the Evil, discord, conflicts across the multiverse and the main caused of the existence of the Champions which makes him the villain of the series overall. He was even the most smartest, powerful, and evil villain in the multiverse and the franchise as well. He was one of the main villains in Champions of the Multiverse, the main story of the franchise. In it, He was the overarching antagonist of phase one, the main antagonist of phase 2, the secondary antagonist of phase 3 and 4, the overarching antagonist of phase 5, and one of the main antagonist of phase 6 (Along with Endgame the Anti-Maker), and one of the main of phases 7 along with Grandmaster Chaos and Tenebris, The main villain of Phase 8 through 9 as well of the posthumous antagonist of the 10th phase and one of the main villains of phase 12, the final phase of the franchise. He was also the posthumous antagonist of it's sequel series called Multiversal Champions. He was also the Main Overarching Antagonist of Legend, the prequel series to Champions of the Multiverse. He only appears as the Main villain of Season 5-6. He was also a background antagonist of season 2 and a major antagonist of season 1. He was the main villain of Prime, the series center around the Prime Alphas. He is the overall main villain of the entire Multiversal Legends Film Universe (MLFU) and is one of the main antagonist of the massive online game Legends Online. He was The overarching antagonist in A.L.P.H.A., Project Pandora/Forces, and Kirby Stanley the MasterMaker Series He was created by BrandonDarkOne47 and voiced by Richard D. Wassermann who also voiced Sargeras. Character Info Nekrozoth is the overall main villain of the entire Mutiversal Legends Franchise, first started as the main villain of the Champions of the Multiverse series until he later since evolved into a major antagonist for the Legends as a whole. Being the one that orchestrated event from behind the scenes, and being the one that corrupted most if not all of the villains in the Series. He is the most recurring main villain of all, and the most evil being in existence and he was the one who orchestrated all of the discord across the entire infinite multiverse. Being vengeful, vile, and megalomaniacal, as well as being scheming and cunning, Nekrozoth was a Prime Alpha who are beings that favored order and creation. Nekrozoth however favored Chaos and Destruction over Creation and Order and even favored complete dominance and power over all things. So when the Omniverse was created, Nekrozoth's ambition grew and started a war between Omegas and Alphas. Nekrozoth, along with his associates, was imprisoned in the Oblivion for eternity. He eventually broke out and started his own Empire called the Omega Empire where he seeks the Chaos stones to achieve Zentipotence in order to create a new omniverse in his liking by destroying the current one. He has been named "The Creator of Evil" and was feared across the Multiverse for his sadism and cruelty. As time went by Nekrozoth legion grew as worlds are destroyed and conquered. He would gain apprentices through fallen corrupted heroes or powerful villains whom he persuaded to join, the most famous and possibly the most powerful of his apprentices was the evil overlord named Malroc, Legend's former friend. Multiversal Legends Biography throughout he series Nekrozoth had been orchestrating many atrocities across the Multiverses' history being the mastermind of many conflicts between good and evil in order to "tip the scales". Backstory During the age of the old omniverse, Nekrozoth was once simply named Zoth and was born into a family of powerful, warlords who had drawn power from a mysterious entity known as the Nekrus, which they also relied on to keep the people of their homeplanet obedient. Zoth was abused by his father Velnias, who suffered from sexual sadism disorder and took joy in torturing Zoth, and his mother who was obssessed with her abusive husband to the point where she made believe that Zoth had never existed. He grew up to never smiled or show any signs of joy, further driving him into sociopathy and killing any limited emotions he had. During his coronation ceremony to take over as the new Emperor, Zoth and his Imperial Tribute staged a shooting, killing both his father and his mother during the attack. His mother's corpse made Zoth smile for once in his life and allowed him to take over his homeworld with an iron fist. He took many names, such as Nekrokhan and Zoth the Anti-God, and conquered hundreds of thousands of realms. Zoth, growing bored with his immense power, later attempted to harness the Nekrus for himself but failed. He saw an unknown vision of an unnamed man and realized what he had become, showing his first signs of regret. He redrew his forces from the conquored worlds and began to rebuild the multiverse, originally using the Ascension Program to channel power to those who need it most. He reconnected with a childhood friend, who attempted to kill him multiple times in fright. Zoth finally lost his ability to feel empathy as he killed his friend and came to the conclusion that redemption was the one thing keeping his Omniverse from perfection. He slaughtered more, grew in power, and relaunched the Ascension Program for his own, malicous intentions. Zoth also took upon his family's tradition of visiting the Sanctum and worshipping The Beast, who he later learned was simply a facade created by Vekkisul to destroy Zoth's planet from within. Zoth became a key follower of Vekkisul until he began to seek higher power than his master and plotted a coup. Vekkisul was fully aware of this and allowed Zoth's assassination to fail so that he could finally push his former student over the edge. Vekkisul unleashed legions of his demonic follower, whom Zoth fought off bravely before finally being slain by the Dark Oracle. His friends ressurected him through the reestablished Ascension Program and Zoth adopts the name Nekrozoth, along with fully embracing his psychopathic persona. Destruction of the old omniverse Being resurrected as a full on god, Nekrozoth was convinced that all life is his enemy and has his followers to use the Ascension Program as a way to raise an army of gods to command. He soon lead his army across in a bloody crusade of slavery and destruction, starting his own empire of genocide and war which lead to quintillion people to be killed. Champions; Reign of Evil Nekrozoth returns as the true main antagonist of story where behave Malroc formed The Brotherhood of Darkness to defeat the champions and take over the multiverse. The group consist of Grandmaster Chaos, Darkseid, Malum Darkstein, Master Onslaught, Red Skull, Ultron, Personality Nekrozoth is the perfect example of a Complete Monster since he is treated himself as the embodiment of pure evil and chaos, wanting nothing but conquest and destruction. He enjoys seeing others suffering and despair, everywhere he goes, showing no signs of remorse or empathy for his actions. He is very manipulative, cunning and has an extremely sophisticated intelligent mind and has vast knowledge about science and magic. Power-Hungry, Treacherous, and Narcissistic, Nekrozoth is still the very definition of a Complete Monster. He is borderline arrogant and egotistical that he believes that he believed that the Omniverse belongs to him and HIM ALONE to rule and destroy if he choses. Nekrozoth also believes that no other being could stop him other than Daevas himself, the god who possessed Zentipotence. He sees the Prime Omegas as expendable tools for his own ambitions as he merely manipulated them to join him for his goal of getting revenge on the Alphas from the constant abuse he had endured. Nekrozoth is sly, Cunning, malicious, unspeakably cruel, and a ruthless, having an unquenchable lust for destruction and death with desires to spread agony and pain in his new omniverse. He is a irredeemable monster that sees hatred, anger, and spite to justify the means for his actions he committed. Nekrozoth is a power hungry, merciless, Immoral, and cataclysmic Mastermind who lacks any true redeeming qualities and lacking any sign of empathy, Nekrozoth possesses the mind of a homicidal Maniac. He very pompous, prideful, arrogant, tyrannical egotistical maniac to the point of even declaring himself as the very Supreme being in the multiverse, even far superior to his brothers even having goals of wanting rule a multiverse of chaos and death, where he could rule as a supreme god higher than even Daevas. He is very vicious and megalomaniacal to the point of lacking any sign of compassion or any morality. He views good as weak and thinks to be pure evil will make you strong by being brave enough to commit the vilest acts imaginable. Nekrozoth shown to hate other religions for believing in false gods the mortals created and often tries to force them to worship him instead while also destroy their culture. Nekrozoth is also hypocritical and petty as he said that nobody should even be treated harshly for not knowing on how to take full control of their powers even though he had done the same thing to his son Billy. When he first appears in the franchise, he shown to be a compassionate, affable, and well-meaning person, until it was revealed that it was merely a facade to hide his true nature. Nekrozoth often tries to set himself as a wise philosophical ruler, as he has a insane belief that the world should be run through mass chaos and destruction where the strongest should rule with a tyrannical fist. If those who doesn't believes in his so called "Philosophy" than he would ruthlessly execute them or send them into one to his death camps as he did to his son Zartath. Though he wasn't always that way as he was a person like any other. He never started as evil as he was once a normal Alpha whom once had a wife until his inability to control his powers made his fellow alphas fear, torture, and hate him. Then when he tried to find refugee from on a colony of creatures called Ekrozains he found out that they were killed by the Alphas who saw them as dangerous, finally pushing him to insanity as he began his quest of kill all life. Nekrozoth shows no concern to his own family, allies, or anyone but himself as Nekrozoth only seeks power, revenge, and only complete omnicide of the entire multiverse so that he could recreate it as he sees fit and rule it in chaos. Nekrozoth is the direct opposite of his brother Deus, a being who favored order and creation who wanted to see the betterment of the multiverse, as Nekrozoth only favored Chaos and Destruction and wanted to make the entire multiverse living hell. As egotistical and arrogant he may be, he is not overconfident as he's always prepared just in case a threat dares to deny him by killing others such as children, adults, the elderly and so forth. When he first appears in the franchise, he shown to be a compassionate, affable, and well-meaning person, until it was revealed that it was merely a facade to hide his true nature. Nekrozoth is the direct opposite of his brother Deus, a being who favored order and creation who wanted to see the betterment of the multiverse, as Nekrozoth only favored Chaos and Destruction and wanted to make the entire multiverse living hell. As egotistical and arrogant he may be, he is not overconfident as he's always prepared just in case a threat dares to deny him by killing others such as children, adults, the elderly and so forth. He also seemed to enjoy the massive amount of pain he receives from his opponents, which possibly hints that he is a sadomasochist. Nekrozoth often uses his own backstory as a way to manipualte people by making them sympathy for him which give him the advantage to have a victim join his side instead of the side of good. Powers and Abilities Omnipotent Being a Prime Alpha, Nekrozoth wield unimaginable power which grants him the ability to do anything he wishes. This is only limited unto his true form being locked up in Oblivion, now only allowed to nearly do anything. He is capable of creating avatars of himself which is why he was somewhat able to escape Oblivion. He has the ability to manipulate reality, time and space itself. He has godlike strength, can shoot laser out of his eyes that can pierce a fellow prime alpha and can make rifts in time. It was said that in his true form he was capable of He has the ability to wipe a pantheon from existence by just snapping his fingers or just staring at them. He is a very creative shape-shifter, being able to change his size and appearance and look like anything he wishes.like his brother Deus, He as stated "Knows things that transcends the mortal perspective". Nekrozoth has vast knowledge about the entire multiverse and knows what happens around him without being there. But despite be all knowing, he rarely use it as he is very arrogant and sometimes ignores the things he sees, but he use it for only when it is important or crucial to his plans. Being the creator of evil, he is ultimate source to all evil and chaos. He had subjugated daemons and evil gods to his cause and had destroyed countless universes. He controls all things evil and can create all form of monsters, daemons and can create Gods to kill other gods. He has complete control over the destructive force of his powers. He channels the greatest energy across the omniverse to get stronger and each time he uses it makes him a full on power house. He used dark energy to destroy planets and conquer entire universe. He used the dark enemies of the omniverse to set Malignus free from his imprisonment as well. He can change shape into any height, his true form is sad to be bigger than entire universe (which could implied that the HECK Realm and the other places the Alphas and Omegas created are bigger than a normal universe). He can even crush a planet with his bare hands when he is bigger. He was able to kill almost all of the olympians just by using Athena's shield and decapitated all of them with his mind. He used both dark energy and sorcery to resurrect half of his army from the dead. He used it many times on his failed minions if they could prove useful to his plans. he also used it to resurrect Remiok Sethos from the dead. Along with Intimidation, he use fear and terror against his enemies, the the faced his arch nemesis Legend, Legend was a little scared of him. Nekrozoth also used fear on Malroc when the dark warrior betrayed him. He gave powers to almost every villain in the series, He was the one that made Lord dominos a god, gave supernatural abilities to William Braxxon and Draxxon Bane. He made Remiok more powerful than ever and turned Malroc into a demigod. Nekrozoth can control the forces of darkness similar to Lord Dominus. One of his form was a cloud of darkness and controls shadow flames. He can summon and create objects made of shadows and channel dark energy through them. He is able to create, shape and manipulate everything and anything organic, both organisms and organic matter. He can create, manipulate, shape, transform, heal and/or destroy everything that lives, has lived or comes from either of the above. He can create hexes and curses, he has access to all form of magic both divine and demonic for his own benefits. Nekrozoth can also cast powerful spells and enchant powerful objects to make them stronger. Nekrozoth can create, shape and control the chaotic forces of the Omniverse since it's in his domain. Nekrozoth can manipulate and shatter reality in his will, and is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it. he can also control chaos energy as well. Nekrozoth can steal the souls of others and bend the to his will, and even harness the souls and make them into his horrifying monsters for his conquest and destruction. Nekrozoth can also control terrains and even the earth itself, also other planets too. Intelligence Nekrozoth could possibly be the most cunning and competent villain in the entire series. Being both a Strategic, sophisticated, and charismatic genius, Nekrozoth is very knowledgeable and capable of tactics and strategy. Nekrozoth was able to orchestratedseveral events from behind the scenes without being there. Nekrozoth's intellect surpasses both his apprentice Malroc (whom was outsmarted by the evil warrior once) and the tyrannical Overlord Grandmaster Chaos. Nekrozoth ruled his empire unopposed, as he was cunning enough to lure his enemies towards deadly traps, sending spies to keep to learn what his opponents are up too so he could prepared before they strike, and even made sure that nobody dare to betray him by either brainwash or giving them the mark of Cain to keep them under his influence. * Manipulation; He is very manipulative, as he persuade many to join his side through using their deepest desires, or their vengeful motivation. He even convinced his followers to think that he ins't really the bad guy and making them believed that he is their messiah. he knows a lot about good and love, and used that as his advantage any point out it's greatest flaws to convinced others why they should pick evil over good. He is famous for being a magnificent bastard. * Intimidation; Nekrozoth is a master of fear and inyimidation, usinng bith on his own allies, minions, and family members, one time when a Prime Omega refused to take orders he had him chained up in a astroid to her around the sun so he could be burned constantly. He threaten Grandmaster Chaos to join his side through sheer power, and used fear, brutality and authority to gain respect. Mastery over weaponry Due to still being a Prime Alpha, Nekrozoth is divine himself and has access to all divine magic and weapons. In case he ever come across a being that can only be harmed by divine weapons, he can the harbinger of Wrath, a warhammer with the combination of both divine and dark powers. Nekrozoth also had used a divine sword against Daemos once he tried to betray the dark lord. Nekrozoth is also a skilled marksman, having an arsenal of guns at his desposal most of whom were made by him. Trivia *Nekrozoth got the named from a word of warcraft character named N'Zoth who is an evil old go from the Warcraft games. BrandonDarkOne47 mold him after Sageras (also from World Of Warcraft) but without the redeeming qualities and made him completely evil. His look was inspired by a villain form pop tropic named Omegon. *It is possible for him to devour an entire universe since he can absorb anything. *Daevas stated he doesn't like Nekrozoth because he is far too evil to even call him evil and would have stopped him if he weren't so lazy after the fight with Velnias. *Daevas compares him to Thanos and Darkseid. Daevas also mention if they ever fought each other than Nekrozoth would win easily even if Thanos and Darkseid combine fought him. *It is possible he is the Demiurge of universe 18. *He is feared by many even by his own brothers and God dare not to speak his name... *He is very similar to the Marvel cinematic universe Thanos. **both were the big bad of their respected series. **both are the feared being in the universe (for Nekrozoth's case, the multiverse). **both had a vast army of otherworldly creatures and followers. **They are genocidal. **and both had been overarching antagonist until they finally become the main antagonist. **Both of them are conquerors and cause mass genocide. **They're both sadistic. *Unlike MCU Thanos, he is more sympathetic than Nekrozoth, he cared for Gamora and treats her like a daughter to him. Thanos thought he was doing the right thing and was trying to save the universe from itself, and he wasn't pure evil (while wiping half the universe is kinda messed up). while Nekrozoth is just flat out evil, knows that he is evil but just really don't care and enjoys it, doesn't even care for his children, and just want to wipe out all life so he can make a new multiverse to rule over. Thanos only kill when it's necessary, while Nekrozoth kills for fun (though doesn't kill if he wants a person alive long enough), Thanos is not a complete monster (to some point of view), while Nekrozoth is, and Thanos is mostly sane, while Nekrozoth is fully Insane. Nekrozoth is far more evil than Thanos and more powerful than he is. Nekorzoth even said that he hates the movie interpretation of him and thinks he's weak. at the end of infinity war, you can Thanos felt regret from what he was doing, while Nekrozoth doesn't regret anything. *Despite being an Anti-God, due to his origins and role he can be viewed more of a Satanic Figure. He was once part of a divine race until he grew power hungry and decided to join their counterparts. He started a rebellion (or in this case war) against the creator of existence (His brother Deus) and is weaker to a supreme being (Daevas). He rules a hellish dimension of suffering and evil (Oblivion) and is the source of all evil. Nekrozoth is manipulative, and can corrupt his opponents with their desires (Bill Cipher, Black Hat, Lord Dominator, and Lucifer). He can command hordes of daemons, and monsters including Prime Omegas. He has god like powers who use them for evil purposes. He is also a narcissistic, egotistical divine being who seeks to higher to his superiors but failed to and was banished a hellish place. He as also the one that corrupted humanity and was the reason on why they sin. **It should also be noted that some people even called him "The Devil" or "Satan". Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Social Darwinist Category:Conquerors Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dictators Category:Dominators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Masters of evil Category:Sadists Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Power-Hungry Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Ultamate evil